snowflakes a burden
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Random Christmas fanfic. Dawn is completly hurt by Paul and it's only a few days before Christmas! R&R! Hope you like! Short Oneshot.


Dawn had her legs sprawled out in front of her after falling on her behind on the ground. She was leaning back on her hands and pressing her knees tightly together. Paul was crouching down offering her a hand with an annoyed look on his face. Dawn cringed away from the hand with pain in her eyes. Paul knew it would help nothing if he growled and it would probably make things worse than they were but he couldn't help it. A tiny snarl broke through his teeth and Dawn recoiled further away. Paul sighed and stood. He didn't walk or even move. He just stood, almost protectively, over her. _You're just a stupid, pathetic, troublesome brat that couldn't train a Magicarp! You're useless to me! _His hurtful words echoed devastatingly in her mind. Dawn retreated as if her thoughts would cause him to repeat the cruel words. She crawled further and further back away from him and tears began flowing down her cheeks again. Why couldn't he have just left? Or channeled his anger in some other way? Any other way! Anything other than those cruel, heart-less syllables that burdened and crushed her every waking moment.

Dawn retreated until she had gone all the way and backed into a building. She felt the cold cement against her thin dress and felt the icy block penetrate through to her bones. Paul let his shoulders drop in despair. He should have kept his horrid mouth shut! He shouldn't have yelled at her, or said anything at all. The sun was setting and the clouds were looming heavier. "Let's go home." He said softly standing over her once again.

Dawn didn't answer. She stared at the bare street in front of them as the tears began to freeze on her cheeks. Then as if on cue, small snowflakes began falling. They swirled through Dawn's hair on a graceful breeze. She wished she were a snowflake. Then she could forget the pain and swirl effortlessly and carelessly through the streets of the snowy city. Veilstone in the winter was her favorite. It was nothing like Snowpoint. The snow was less heavy, the white blanket that covered the city was thinner and most of all it looked natural. In Snowpoint the snow seemed to belong. Like if it was ever moved then the city would move with it. Dawn didn't like that. It made her weary.

Then a sudden gust of wind sent the snow whirling past her in an arctic flurry. Dawn shivered involuntarily. Paul noticed and pressed his leg firmly but gently against her side. Dawn felt the instant warmth of his body on her arm and it felt good. She didn't cringe away like she should have. She hated it when they fought. It wasted time and pointless energy, but most of all Dawn didn't like being mad at him. Paul was the most important person in the world to her aside from her mother.

She cuddled closer and wrapped her arms around his ankle. She hugged tightly and Paul didn't move. "Let's go home." He repeated brushing a hand across her hair unsettling the few snowflakes that had gathered there. Dawn didn't respond again. Instead she marveled at the concept that Christmas was not far away. She thought of the house with all the beautiful Christmas decorations Reiji had set up and the wreath she and Paul had hung.

But the most welcoming thought was of the beautiful evergreen Christmas tree standing patiently in the living room waiting to be decorated. She and Paul had planned on doing that today, until the horrible fight broke out sending Dawn into hysterics and out into the cold streets of Veilstone. Paul had looked for her determinedly until he finally found her.

He had since then been trying to get Dawn home. But she wouldn't go. Not until he had taken it back. Taken the words back, every one! Christmas or no Christmas, she wouldn't budge. "Dawn, please. You'll freeze!" he pleaded bending down to her eyelevel. Dawn unwound her arms from around his leg and stared into his amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry. Please come home. I didn't mean it! I really truly didn't mean it!" he pleaded softly. It was completely against his character to do so but there was no other way and he clearly realized that. Dawn continued to stare into his eyes and finally gave a stiff nod. A huge smile spread across Paul's face in triumph as he lifted the freezing girl to her feet. He pulled her into a tight embrace and Dawn buried her face in his shoulder. "Come on, let's go decorate that tree!" he said. Dawn smiled but didn't utter a sound. She pressed her lips gently against his in a gentle kiss and Paul smiled half-way through. Dawn giggled and pulled back. Then she tugged his sleeve and they began walking back to the house.

As they walked along the streets, Christmas songs played softly and Dawn hummed along. "In the meadow we can build a snowman! And pretend that he is Parson Brow. He'll say are you married we'll say no man. But you can do the job when you're in town. Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland." Paul smiled. The day ended fairly well as the two finally arrived home and Dawn immediately bounced to the tree decorations.

"Ok, first we do the garlands! Then we do the ornaments, oh wait and the lights!" she bounced around happily and Paul laughed.

"What's with her?" Reiji asked curiously.

"She's fine now. I just never realized how fragile she really was and how easily she got hurt. But that's over and done so let's do this before the tree falls on her!" Paul snickered.

Reiji laughed and nodded. Dawn scooped up the garlands and began dancing around draping them over her shoulders as she danced with Piplup. A chorus of laughter was heard even from outside the house where a Starley was sitting. It turned in alarm at the noise and flew into the snowy sky. Paul was right. It was over and done and all is well that ends well.

The End.


End file.
